Blind Date
by Fancy Face
Summary: The guys decide to set Mia and Ryo on a blind date, with each other!


Don't own a thing. Just borrowing for fun...

Beta By: Showndra Ridge

Blind Date: 

By: Fancy Face

Ryo Sanada had grown close to Mia Koji, and he wanted to be more then friends. Everyone in Koji mansion but Mia knew this. His friends Sage Date, Cye Mouri, Kento Rei Faun and Rowen Hashiba had tried many times to talk Ryo into asking Mia out on a date. Ryo did try but failed every time. This not only hurt him, but his friends as well. They all wanted Ryo and Mia to be together. They knew they would make a great couple. 

"Will you look at him?" asked Sage to the others.

They were in the mansion. They watched as Ryo tried to speak to Mia again. Mia was in her study. Ryo was at the door. "Uh, Mia could I speak to you?" he asked.

The others heard Mia reply: "Sure Ryo, what is it?" 

"I... Uh... Was wondering..." 

"Yes?" 

"It's nothing never mind." he answered quickly. Then he left. "Not a word," he told his friends as he walked passed them. Ryo went up the stairs and into his room. 

Slam! They heard Ryo slam his door. "That went well." Kento said with a laugh. 

"Come on Kento, this isn't funny." said Cye.

"He's right," Rowen replied. "We need to get those two together and fast. The only question is how?" 

They all turned to Sage. "Why are you looking at me for?"

"Because you know more about this subject then we do." answered Kento.

Sage blushed a little and then rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't help that. Curse my good looks..."

"Anyway, what should we do?" asked Cye, wanting to get back to the matter at hand. 

"I don't know." answered Sage. "I'm going to think about it for a little while." 

The guys went into the living room and made theme selves comfortable as Sage started to think of ideas. He started to blurt out ideas but the others didn't agree with them. One of his ideas was to have Mia to talk to Ryo.

"I don't think that would work." Rowen told him. "Mia is just as shy as Ryo is."

"Then you guys start helping me think!" replied Sage. 

They started to think. After a few minutes, Kento said: "Ow, my head hurts." 

"Thinking too much?" asked Cye with a laugh. Kento nodded.

Everyone jumped when Sage yelled: "I GOT IT!" They all turned him. 

"Well?" asked Rowen. 

"Let's sit them up on a blind date!" 

"What?" asked Kento. "With who?"

"With each other!" Sage answered. 

"Are you sure that will work?" asked Rowen. 

"I don't know but it's worth a shot." Sage replied. 

"Then lets put the plan in motion." said Cye standing up. 

It took the guys several days to get the plan going. First Sage had asked Rowen to talk to Mia, and had Cye talk to Ryo. He would place a reservation at a local restaurant after he knew Mia and Ryo would take the offer. Kento wanted to know what he could do to help but Sage really didn't trust him with this, so he told him: "You can just sit somewhere and look pretty." 

"Okay guys, let's do this." Sage said to his friends. "Let's try to make this work." Then they all did what they were supposed to do.

Cye had found Ryo still in his room. He knocked before he entered. "Can I come in? Got to talk to you about something."

"If it's about Mia, I don't want to hear it." Ryo replied. 

"Its not." answered Cye. "It's about something else."

"Then what?" Ryo asked. 

"Well, since you don't have the courage to ask out Mia," began Cye. "Sage and I know this girl who would love to go out with you."

"Not interested." Ryo said. 

"Come on, give it a try." replied Cye, giving his friend a smile. "Look, think of it this way maybe this will help you either get with Mia or help you get over her." 

"I doubt that will happen." said Ryo with a sigh. 

"Then go with this girl, and see what happens." Cye told him. 

"I don't know." 

"I'm just trying to help you know."

"I know," said Ryo. He thought a minute, then took Cye's offer. "You know, I think I will go out with this girl..."

"Really?" asked Cye.

"Yeah." Ryo answered. "Just to see what happens."

"Okay, I'll go tell Sage." replied Cye as he left the room. When he was out, he shut the door behind him. 

Cye then went back downstairs. He met with Rowen. "Well, what did Mia say?"

"She said she would." answered Rowen with a smile. "I had to ask a few times about it though. What about Ryo?"

"Same thing. He said yes, but he had to think about it."

"This is going to priceless." Rowen said.

"I know." said Cye. "Let's tell Sage."

The two went into the living room and saw Sage talking with Kento. He stopped when he saw Cye and Rowen walking in. "Well?" he asked them. 

"All systems go." Rowen answered, and Cye gave him a thumbs up. 

"Good, now all I have to do is set up a reservation." replied Sage. 

"Where are you going to have them eat at?" Kento asked.

"That nice Italian place in town." he answered as he stood up and went to the phone, and dialed the restaurant. "Yes, hi, I wish to make a reservation please." he said into the receiver of the phone. "Two under the name Sanada. Friday night please Okay, thank you." Sage hung up the phone. 

He went back into the living room. The others turned to him. "It's all settled." 

What seemed like forever, Friday finally arrived, and Ryo couldn't be more nervous. He was in his room getting ready. He was not dressed too fancy, just causal. Then he combed his hair and went downstairs. The others were waiting for him. 

"Whoo hoo, someone is looking good." Kento teased him. 

"Knock it off!" replied Ryo glaring at him. Then he asked: "Hey, do you guys know where Mia is? I want to know if I look okay." 

"She went out for the evening." said Sage. "She went to a movie with a friend."

Ryo looked disappointed. "Oh okay, well I guess I'm off then."

They all watched him leave. Cye then said: "I hope this works." The others nodded. Now, all they could do was wait.

Mia was very nervous at the moment. She stood outside a local Italian restaurant. Rowen had convinced her to go out with a friend of his who had a crush on her. Mia didn't agree with it at first but then she went for it. It had been awhile since she's been on a date, so she wanted to see what it was like. She was dressed casual because she really didn't have anything fancy. Mia hoped her date wouldn't mind. After a few minutes of waiting, Mia saw a familiar face. 

Ryo was now at the restaurant. He stood a few feet away from the entrance. Ryo was still nervous about this. Then a familiar voice caught his attention. "Ryo, what are you doing here?" 

Ryo turned to face her. 

"I'm getting ready to go on a date. What are you doing here?" Mia explained.

"What, no you're not." he replied. "The guys told me that you went out to a movie with a friend."

Mia shook her head. "No, I'm waiting for someone to meet me here. Now, what are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to be meeting someone here too." 

Ryo started to think a minute. He then asked: "Hey Mia, are you suppose to meet one of Rowen's friends here?"

"Yes, why?" 

"Because, I'm supposed to meet one of Cye's friends here." 

"At seven?" asked Mia.

"Yep," Ryo answered. 

Mia was starting to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Ryo was as well. Then at the same time, they said: "THEY SET US UP!" Then they burst out laughing. 

When the laughing died down, Mia asked: "I wonder why they would do that?" 

"I... Uh... Don't know." answered Ryo, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I'll kill them though!" 

Mia looked at him oddly. He was acting very strange, almost nervous. 

"Well, I guess I better get back to the house so I can kill them." Ryo told her. With that, he turned around, and started to walk off. 

Mia didn't want him to leave. She wanted them to continue the date. What Ryo didn't know was that she liked him too but like him, was too shy to say anything. She decided that it was now or never. "Hey Ryo, wait!"

Ryo turned back around to face Mia. "Yeah?"

"You know we could just go ahead with this date thing if you want to." she replied with a smile. "Who knows, it could fun." 

Ryo thought a minute. Yes, it would be. Plus, this was easier to handle then if he had asked Mia out by himself. "All right, let's go." He said to her as he offered his arm to her. 

Mia nodded, and took his arm and the two went into the restaurant. The two ended up having a fun evening. Ryo decided not to kill the guys after the date was over. He decided to thank them for this, and then just hurt them really, really badly.

****

Fin 


End file.
